Shaken Beliefs
by sesshouluver
Summary: An error in judgment leaves Arthur at the mercy of bandits. Merlin left back in Camelot because of being unwell is forced to use his powers to save the Prince. But can he do it without revealing his identity? No slash; Set after Season 3.
1. Enemy?

**A/N:** I know I should be concentrating on "Bonds of Destiny" but this idea just came to me and refused to leave me alone! Please don't kill me! Just read this and enjoy! I'm already working on chapter 5 of "Bonds of Destiny" I just need to work on some kinks in the plot before I can write everything out. Be patient. Until I post the other chapter please have fun reading this story!

**Pairings:** None really...because there is no romance in this story.

**Spoilers:** Set after the end of Season 3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enemy?  
**

Arthur was riding along with his Knights in tow looking for the bandits' hideout. It was early morning; the sun was shining signalling a beautiful day. However, the Prince was not enjoying it one bit.

The group was abnormally silent, but that could be attributed to the fact that Merlin was missing from the group. Arthur felt this silence most of all, it was the cause of his abysmal mood.

No matter how much he denied it, the Prince enjoyed his manservant's company. Their typical style of banter was always a welcome relief during long journeys. Honestly, Arthur wasn't sure how he got on without Merlin before. Their friendship though odd was still a bright spot in Arthur's life.

Well that friendship and Gwen's love. Adding to that his four new Knights and the fact that Camelot was back to its former glory, Arthur was doing pretty good. His father and Morgana were his biggest problems now.

The King had never truly gotten over what Morgana had done. Although Uther was still King it was Arthur that was basically ruling Camelot. However, the Prince had not taken the title of Regeant or King. Arthur was still counting on his father getting back to normal even though it had been months since the incident with Morgana.

Arthur wasn't just naively hoping for it, the King was healing slowly but surely. For the past couple of months Arthur had been stuck in the castle managing matters and hadn't been able to go out on any excursions of any kind. With his father being unwell Arthur had been trying to get Camelot back on its feet.

Now with Camelot back on firmer standing, Arthur had heard about bandits in this area and had decided to investigate himself. He had the confidence that his father would be fine. He had also left his best Knights back in Camelot. They included Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon.

He wasn't that worried about the bandits. The reports stated that there were very few of them, about 6 to 7 only. They were petty thieves and were stealing from travellers that were crossing the forest. Arthur jumped at the chance of getting out of the castle.

He would have enjoyed it thoroughly had Merlin and his new Knights accompanied him as well but the castle needed to be guarded by people he trusted the most and Merlin was ill. Arthur had had to deal with a temporary servant for two days now and it hadn't been fun.

His temporary servant Evan was far too respectful and silent! This would have been appreciated before he had known Merlin as a servant. So he had been in a sulky mood for the last two to three days and was hoping for Merlin to get better.

This trip was also turning out to be boring. He sighed and continued scanning his surroundings. Then suddenly he heard a twig snap and raised his hand up to signal for the rest of his party to stop. He slowly got off his horse and his Knights followed the example.

They stood there waiting and alert for any danger. Then...all hell broke loose.

* * *

Merlin was lying in bed recovering from his excessive use of magic. A couple of days before he had been out trying to stop a sorcerer from assassinating Arthur and he had used far too much magic, thereby collapsing as soon as he had returned to Gaius's chambers.

He had been in bed since then. Arthur had been told that he had taken ill and caught a cold so Merlin had the days off. However, Merlin had been terribly bored. He may deny it vehemently but he missed hanging out with Arthur.

Sure his newly Knighted friends visited him each day but the Prince couldn't do so. Although Arthur did still come late in the evening once or twice for a few minutes to see how Merlin had been doing, which Merlin appreciated a lot. However, neither of them would still admit to being fond of each other.

Merlin was about to open up his spell book to pass the time reading, when he felt a jolt pass through his body. It was an awkward feeling of urgency and fear, but he had nothing to fear. He was in his room quite alone. So why did he have this feeling?

He concentrated on it longer and realized in panic that it was a sensation he had felt before. Arthur was in trouble. He had felt this curious sensation prior to this point but had never given it much thought until now. But he didn't have time to explore it; he had to get to Arthur.

He was about to throw his spell book under the bed and run out the door when he realized that he might not reach Arthur in time if he took a horse. But then how to get to Arthur?

He looked down to his spell book in thought when unbidden an image of Morgause disappearing into thin air came to him. He had never bothered to learn that spell even though it was in his spell book. The book mentioned that it was dangerous and that there were chances of getting lost in another realm for eternity if the spell isn't done right. Merlin though didn't have a choice.

However, he needed a disguise, some way to cover up so that Arthur didn't realize who he was. Knowing he was running out of time he settled for a worn down brown cloak that had a deep hood, which would cover up his features well enough. He was sure with the amount of magic he had a couple of bandits wouldn't be much trouble to him.

He knew the people Arthur took with him hadn't been enough for this mission. He should have taken the more seasoned Knights, but the Prince hadn't believed that the threat would be anything big. Arthur had also been too antsy to get out of the castle and had as per usual ignored all of Merlin's warnings.

As he put the cloak on and flipped through his book for the spell he heard the door to Gaius's chambers opening. Not knowing who it was he hid the book under his bed-covers and started thinking about an excuse for why he was out of bed and in a cloak.

Then Lancelot walked in and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

The warlock hurried to answer Lancelot's unanswered questions whilst taking out the spell book once again to look through the spell, "Arthur is in trouble! I have to go and help him. I have a feeling he might be injured I'll bring him back to the edge of the woods surrounding the castle. Get Gwaine to come along with you and wait there for me to come. He'll be able to help you."

Lancelot's eyes widened as he said, "Should Gwaine be told the truth?"

Merlin paused for a beat, then continued flipping pages and said, "Do whatever it takes to get Gwaine to come with you, but be careful not to alert anyone else."

Lancelot gave a determined nod and then Merlin finally finding the spell read over it quickly. He had it memorized in minutes. He turned to Lancelot and said, "Good luck!"

Lancelot gave him a smile and said, "You need it more than me. Be careful Merlin."

Merlin nodded and muttered the spell while concentrating on the bond between Arthur and himself. The bond would lead him directly to the Prince.

* * *

Arthur was beyond furious. He was tied up and sat in the middle of a crowd of jeering bandits. The reports had been false. There were well over fifty bandits surrounding him right now. They were in the bandits' camp in a thicket of trees a few miles away from where Arthur and his Knights had been ambushed.

The Prince cursed himself for not listening to Merlin, though he would never admit it out loud. He knew there had been many times before that Merlin had had uncannily accurate gut instincts. In this case Merlin had told him that he "had a bad feeling there was more to the story."

And the servant had been right! Now Arthur was bruised and had one or two broken ribs. He also suspected that the suspiciously wet feeling on his side was blood from a stab wound. He was in bad shape with no one to help.

The couple of Knights he had brought with him had been slaughtered. The only reason why he was alive was because the filthy brutes wanted gold. In the state that his father was in he suspected the gold would be handed over far too quickly, without thought to see if the Prince was alive or not. His father's mind was too delicate right now to take the loss of another child.

He dreaded the consequences. His other Knights and friends wouldn't suspect anything wrong until tomorrow, because he had said he would be back by then. Even at that time they would just assume that he had been held back and wouldn't come looking for him until the day after.

By then he was sure the bandits would have moved out of this area. They were at this very moment going over their plans of how to ask Uther for the gold. Arthur was sat in the middle like a prize trophy. It also meant that, unfortunately, the Prince couldn't work on any way out of his ties because he would be seen by the bandits since he was seated right in the middle.

As the bandits continued their laughter, merriment, and plans Arthur felt a weird sensation pass through his body. Confused Arthur focused on the feeling trying to figure out what it was. He felt a strange pull, a sort of connection and then all of a sudden in a whirlwind a figure stood in front of him.

Shocked, Arthur stared up at the figure. Whoever it was wore a worn down brown cloak with a hood that entirely covered up their face. But he could discern familiar blue eyes before the cloaked figure turned around abruptly to face the bandits.

The men around him were just rousing from their shocked stupor and picking up their swords. However, none of them moved, the leader courageously stepped forward and asked, "What do you want? Have you come here to save the Prince?"

The cloaked figure spoke in a low, controlled voice that had a cool intonation, "Leave at once and I will spare you."

The leader looked at him and then laughed before saying, "You can't do anything to us. We outnumber you. You may have some magic but it will do you no good. We've faced sorcerers before and come out the victor each time!"

The cloaked figure, who Arthur decided was male because of the voice, spoke, "I am not like other sorcerers. I'll give you one more chance to leave this place."

Arthur watched the scene ahead of him in shocked silence. His thoughts returned to the blue eyes he had spotted just before the sorcerer had turned away. For some reason Arthur couldn't get rid of those eyes, they reminded him of Merlin.

But that was ridiculous! Merlin couldn't be the sorcerer. However, the stranger's voice, though different, sounded familiar.

The Prince jolted out of his thoughts as the sorcerer muttered words and fireballs started shooting out of his hands. The fight had begun. It had been barely a minute of fighting and half of the bandits were already lying all over the forest floor.

However, this only angered the others who kept coming. There was one that suddenly tried to reach out and yank Arthur backwards as leverage but the sorcerer had caught him. The sorcerer turned and in the morning light the Prince saw blue eyes turn molten gold as the bandit was thrown off by an invisible force.

The Prince was shocked further. The man had uttered no words. Then once more an invisible force went out like a wave around the sorcerer and a couple of the men were thrown backwards. This it seemed had caught the attention of the leader and he called for his men to regroup and to not move.

He held his sword defensively against his body as he spoke, "Why are you protecting someone that would see you dead if he knew who you were?"

Arthur was curious about that as well. So he waited attentively for the answer, but it never came instead the sorcerer only said, "You can leave now. As you can see, you and your men are no match for me."

Arthur saw the leader tense in anger and madly charge at the sorcerer. Some part of his mind that wasn't shocked realized the stupidity of such a move.

He heard the sorcerer give a quiet and resigned sigh as once again an invisible force pushed the leader back. Before any of the other bandits could make a move, the sorcerer raised his hand to the sky and Arthur saw clouds starting to gather. A bolt of lightning guided by the sorcerer's hand landed right in front of the remaining bandits.

Arthur was surprised further. The sorcerer had used no words and could control the weather! He felt slight droplets of rain starting to fall around him. The bandits looked around in shock and then turned to the sorcerer in fear. They started to back away the leader doing the same.

Arthur expected the sorcerer to kill them where they stood but he did no such thing. The sorcerer stood protectively in front of Arthur and watched the remaining 10 or so bandits run for their lives. Around that same time the rain also abruptly stopped and the sun was shining across the area once more.

Once again his belief system had been shaken not only had a sorcerer saved the Prince, he had done so without utterly slaughtering all of the bandits. The bandits probably deserved to be killed so why hadn't the sorcerer, who could clearly have done it without even lifting a finger, killed them?

He then looked around at the damage and started slightly when the sorcerer spoke, "They are alive, badly injured but alive. I don't like killing unnecessarily. They would have died, however, had I been at full strength. Lucky for them I am a little unwell."

Arthur's eyes widened as he stared at the sorcerer, "This was you a little unwell...?"

The sorcerer turned around and again Arthur caught blue eyes before the hood covered up the sorcerer's features. The sorcerer only softly stated, "We need to get you back. You'll need Gaius to look you over."

Arthur was shocked again, "How do you know my physician? Who are you? Why did you help me? Do I know you?"

Arthur felt more than saw the sorcerer's surprise and expected silence as his answer but the sorcerer replied, "My name is Emrys. I helped you because I believe you to be different from your father. I know your physician because I'm from Camelot. I'm there to help keep you safe."

Arthur blinked confused, "Keep me safe? You're not making any sense. How come you've never been caught?"

The sorcerer simply replied, "I'm good at staying hidden. I apologize but I do not have time to answer all of your questions. Some day you will know all Arthur, but not now. Besides you're hurt."

With that the sorcerer moved forward to assist Arthur to his feet. The Prince was shocked to realize that he trusted the sorcerer not to harm him and even allowed the assistance. The ropes that were tied around him loosened and fell away at a few whispered words from Emrys.

The Prince was just about to ask how they were going to head back to the citadel when he felt the curious sensation of feeling himself fade. He blinked and looked around to see that they had arrived at the edge of the woods that surrounded the castle. The fortress itself loomed over them.

Arthur was also shocked to see Lancelot and Gwaine making their way towards them. Arthur had one arm on the shoulders of the sorcerer and one of the sorcerer's hands was wrapped around the Prince's waist while the other was clutching on to the Prince's hand that was across the sorcerer's shoulders.

Since Arthur was so heavily leaning on Emrys it gave the Prince a feeling that Emrys was quite bony and thin. Once again Merlin's name and image crossed the Prince's mind.

Arthur shook his head but stopped at the softly voiced question from Emrys, "Are you alright my Lord?"

"I'm fine. Do you know my Knights as well? How did they know we would be here?"

The sorcerer said nothing as both Lancelot and Gwaine came up to them. Both the Knights took Arthur by one arm and Lancelot nodded at the sorcerer who nodded back.

Then Emrys muttered some words and vanished into thin air. Leaving Arthur with unanswered questions and a terrible gut instinct that kept telling the Prince that Emrys and Merlin were the same people.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all folks! I know I ended it pretty badly, but I'll see if I want to continue it or not. I think it'll depend on the amount of reviews I get. I had been planning to leave it here from the start actually. I was going to leave it to you guys to imagine what happens next.

Anyways, if the response for the story is good then I might continue and add a chapter or two. But for now I'm going to concentrate on "Bonds of Destiny". Hope you enjoyed the story and I apologize for any errors in grammar etc. Please review with your feedback!


	2. Confusion

**A/N:** Wow...I clearly annoyed some of my readers with that ending. So here you go guys I've decided to continue the story. There will be only one more chapter after this. I basically took some ideas off of you reviewers! So thank you for the brain wave.

Like I'd said before I hadn't been planning on extending this fic past the first chapter, but the response was good and I did feel that I left too much of an open ending. Plus I had a wicked idea for the last part of the story. Basically chapter 3 is already written, I wrote this part after the last part. So the next update will be pretty soon. Hopefully all of you enjoy the story!

**Pairings:** None

**Spoilers:** Set after the end of Season 3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

Arthur knew he was starting to lose consciousness but he needed to stay awake. He wanted to see Merlin in Gaius's chambers. Obviously, the Prince wouldn't be able to tell much since Emrys had disappeared into thin air. So if Merlin and Emrys were one and the same, then Merlin would already be in Gaius's chambers before the Prince reached there.

However, something in Arthur's gut told him that he'd find out more if he stayed awake. And Arthur always trusted his gut instinct, it hadn't led him astray yet. So the Prince fought his body's natural need for reprieve and kept awake.

His two Knights dragged him into Gaius's chambers and laid him gently down on one of the tables that had been cleared away. A disembodied part of Arthur's mind registered that detail. Gaius's tables were never that clean...

He heard Lancelot talk to Gaius and Arthur, unfortunately, started losing his battle with consciousness. But he had to stay awake a little longer. Then he heard Merlin crash to the side of the table that Arthur was laid out on.

Merlin questioned, "Arthur! Are you alright?"

Arthur annoyed, wanted to say, 'you should already know the answer to that!' But he didn't get his chance his eyes were drooping close and his mind was losing the battle.

Lancelot replied, "I think it's the stab wound. It's causing problems."

Merlin's voice was frantic, "Gaius fix him! I really..."

Gaius firmly said, "Merlin calm down! It's not that bad. I just need to bind the wounds."

Then Gwaine said, "He's a fighter. I highly doubt a small wound like that will take him down."

Then Arthur unfortunately lost the battle against consciousness. His eyes closed and the last thing his mind registered were anxious calls of Merlin's name.

* * *

Merlin felt his knees buckle as he saw Arthur's eyes close. His body couldn't hold on much longer. The teleportation spell had taken out a chunk of his magic and he had not been fully recovered when he'd gone to save Arthur.

The only thing that had been keeping him standing was his worry for his friend. Once he'd found out that Arthur would be fine, his body started shutting down.

He heard Gaius, Gwaine, and Lancelot yell his name and then nothing more as he dropped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with the bandits and Arthur was on the mend. He was currently sitting on his desk going over some scrolls. Arthur had noted that his father had been given some form of a story that Lancelot and Gwaine had cooked up about the bandit incident.

He remembered asking the two Knights how they'd known the sorcerer. The conversation had been stilted and vague because Arthur had been half unconscious at that point. Instead of his questions being answered, he was questioned in return.

The Knights didn't know what had occurred and they were asking Arthur for the whole story. However, the Prince was sure that both Knights knew who the sorcerer really was, which gave further proof of the fact that it was Merlin. If there were two people in the world who wouldn't betray Merlin's secret it would be those two.

Then again Gaius could definitely be added into the mix. The boy lived with the physician, surely Gaius knew the secret...then again could it be possible it wasn't Merlin...?

No, it had to be...there were too many clues...well vague clues, but clues none-the-less. Arthur remembered the blue eyes under the cloak, Emrys had said he lived in Camelot, the sorcerer's bony physique, the fact that both Lancelot and Gwaine seemed to know Emrys, the sorcerer had known about Gaius, and also when Arthur had been laid down Gaius's tables had already been clear, like the physician had known the Prince would be there.

Arthur grunted in frustration...these were useless clues! Emrys could have been lying about living in Camelot, there are a whole bunch of bony people in this world, Emrys could have sought out Lancelot and Gwaine's help before coming for Arthur so the two Knights might have known Emrys like that, Gaius is a well-known physician of Camelot, Gaius' table could have been cleared away because the two Knights, after meeting the sorcerer, might have warned Gaius about Arthur being injured.

Terrific, he was back to square one. The only solid clue he had were the familiar blue eyes...well that and his gut instinct.

Arthur had been going around in circles like that for quite a while. He was after all on bed rest with nothing to do. He had even summoned the two Knights and they'd told him that they didn't know who Emrys is. Now Arthur didn't know if they were lying or not. They were both more Merlin's friends than his.

With nothing to go on except a gut instinct (which had never let him down) and those blue eyes, Arthur decided to keep a closer watch on Merlin...discretely of course.

Then again there would be no Merlin-watching until the servant got better...Arthur sighed.

* * *

During the start of the second week after the incident, Merlin returned looking as energetic as normal. It was when he asked Arthur, "So how are you doing?" that the Prince hit upon a third clue...well second if you ignore the gut instinct.

Emrys had said he was unwell...Merlin was unwell. Arthur gave a triumphant smirk. That was a better clue—well it still wasn't enough.

Merlin quirked a brow and asked, "That's sort of creepy. Why are you smirking?"

Arthur waved his hand and dismissed the question asking one of his own, "You seem better. Is this sickness you had gone?"

Merlin's eyes shifted slightly and he turned away from the Prince to lay the breakfast tray on the desk. He gave a quick reply, "Yes, much better. You were worse off than I was. How is your wound?"

Arthur knew the servant had just avoided the question and lied...if Merlin really was Emrys, "I'm doing well. The wound is healing. Did you hear what happened?"

He saw Merlin stiffen as he turned and gave Arthur a smirk saying, "Yes, I heard...well certain parts of it at least. I do believe I have the right to say...I told you so." The last part of the statement was said in a sing-song voice.

If it had been a regular day Arthur would have insulted Merlin, which would have resulted in banter between the two, ending in Merlin rushing out of the room with Arthur hurling something at him.

However, this time the Prince already knew Merlin's tactic. So he instead asked, "What did you hear?"

Merlin blinked and said, "Well, it's been going around the castle that you were ambushed and that there were more bandits than reported..."

Merlin's eyes shifted again and he went around the room picking up discarded clothing as he continued, "I heard you fought them off and Lancelot and Gwaine, who were on patrol, hearing the sounds of fighting came to help you. Then they brought you back to Gaius because you were wounded."

Arthur grew slightly annoyed as Merlin repeatedly avoided looking the Prince in the eyes. He didn't understand how he hadn't caught that before! The servant never looked him directly in the eyes when he was lying or avoiding certain topics (that could be nothing though).

A long time ago Arthur remembered Merlin saying that he can't lie properly; it seems that was definitely not a lie. Then again Arthur had always known somewhere in the back of his head that Merlin was never completely truthful...there was always a shifty look about the servant (but that doesn't necessarily make him a sorcerer).

Arthur decided to see Merlin's reaction if the servant received Arthur's version of the tale.

"That wasn't exactly what happened." He saw Merlin freeze at that statement and turn to look at the Prince in wide-eyed surprise.

Arthur turned to the opened doorway and bolted it shut. Then he sat down at his desk and stared directly at Merlin saying, "Sit."

He saw Merlin, who hadn't relaxed, stiffen even more. Arthur also didn't miss the flash of panic in Merlin's eyes before it was covered up. The servant moved towards the desk and sat down nervously saying, "What's this about, Arthur?"

Arthur stared intently and Merlin started fidgeting. Then the Prince sighed and said, "Whatever you hear today does not leave this room...got it?"

Merlin's eyes widened again as he nodded cautiously, which was enough incentive for Arthur to go on. The Prince decided to stare right at Merlin as he recited the tale. When he came to the part of where the sorcerer arrived, Arthur was rewarded with Merlin's fingers tightening on the armrest of the chair.

Arthur decided to leave out the part about seeing Emrys' eyes. He stared at Merlin as he continued the tale, he reached the end saying, "I don't know who it was...but if it wasn't for him I would be dead."

At that statement Merlin finally relaxed and a relieved smile lit up his features. If Arthur hadn't been already suspicious of Merlin, this smile would have been misinterpreted as one of relief over Arthur being safe. However, this relief had more to do with the Prince not knowing Emrys' identity than knowing Arthur was safe (At least that was what he thought...).

"Well, you should probably be thanking that sorcerer then I guess..." Then Merlin blinked and rephrased that saying, "Wait...I mean I don't support him or anything but...well..."

Arthur stared intently at Merlin saying, "I should thank him. I think I'll get a chance to do so someday."

The conviction in Arthur's voice had stunned Merlin. Arthur could tell because Merlin was staring at him like the Prince had grown two heads.

The servant cautiously asked, "You think he was a good sorcerer...?"

Arthur said, "I'm not entirely sure...but if he wanted me dead he could have killed me. He was definitely powerful enough to do that. Also...if my father were correct...then Emrys should have killed those bandits ruthlessly and without mercy."

Merlin blinked and Arthur saw a slight flash of anger cross blue irises as the servant said, "Not everyone prefers to kill without mercy."

The 'like Uther' though left unsaid could still be heard echoing ominously throughout the chamber. Arthur blinked. That would have been another thing he would have missed had he not already been suspicious of Merlin (Then again, he could be reading far too much into things).

It was remarkably unnerving how oblivious he'd been. Merlin's facade of a clumsy, idiotic, albeit loyal servant had been so ingrained in Arthur's mind that the servant had gotten away with many things. He didn't know yet what he thought of Merlin being a sorcerer (if he was one at all)...or Merlin lying to him for four years or so (if he had been at all), but he did know that he needed more information.

If his suspicions about Merlin were correct then Gaius would definitely know about the magic. He could ask Gaius. What better person to ask...no wait...not only Gaius...

"Merlin...you visit your mother once in a while, right?"

Merlin blinked in confusion saying, "Yes...but what does that have to do with...?"

Arthur once again waved his hand to dismiss the query and decided to use Merlin's own tactics against him, "Have you seen the state of this room?"

Merlin blinked and said, "Yes...I know, I know I have to clean it!"

Arthur didn't let the servant say anything else as he said, "It is clean! Only some of my previous night's clothes are lying around!"

Merlin scrunched up his face in confusion, "What...?"

Arthur rolled his eyes saying, "Merlin, its clean...you never keep it clean..."

Merlin's eyes widened in indignation as he said, "Hey, I keep your room clean all the time!"

Arthur knew he'd succeeded in distracting Merlin so he continued the conversation, "No, you don't Merlin. You're the worst manservant I've ever had. You don't do anything right!"

The banter continued on. Arthur's mind was racing with ideas and that optimistic voice that believed Merlin might not be a sorcerer.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, just to clear up any misunderstandings...the optimistic voice would be my words in brackets. I was trying to portray Arthur's confusion. You must be clear on one thing...even at the end of this chapter Arthur is not sure if Emrys and Merlin are the same people or not. He has his suspicions though, but no definite proof.

I'm hoping I was able to properly show that some part of Arthur's mind thinks it is Merlin but another is not sure. Thus the confusion...besides there aren't enough valid clues that prove it was Merlin.

Anyways, just some tweaking needed for the next chapter so it'll be up shortly! Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review!


	3. Faith

**A/N:** This is the end. Thank you to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story! I'm surprised I took it as far as I did. I don't actually think Arthur is the kind of person who wouldn't confront Merlin if he found out that Merlin is a sorcerer. However, I mostly got the idea from my reviewers, so here we are! Anyways, on with the chapter!

**Pairings:** None really...because there is no romance in this story.

**Spoilers:** Set after the end of Season 3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Merlin"

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Faith**

Arthur was making his way to the throne room because his father had summoned him there. The Prince hadn't known why he was being summoned though.

The guards opened up the doors and he walked into the room to see a bound Merlin being forcefully held on his knees in front of the King. Arthur paused and surveyed the scene.

Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot were standing around the throne. The last of the two, looked as if some invisible force was holding them back from jumping to Merlin's rescue. Arthur turned to Merlin and realized that the warlock had cast a spell to stop Lancelot and Gwaine.

Gaius was also standing in front of Uther speaking to him. Arthur caught whispers of 'just a boy', 'doesn't have magic' and 'please Uther' giving him a good idea of what had occurred.

Somehow, his father had found out about Merlin's magic and was deciding the boy's fate. Arthur though would never allow that to occur. Merlin did not deserve the fate that his father most likely had planned for him.

So the Prince threw back his shoulders and walked towards the throne. He gave a quick glance to Merlin as he passed and felt his stomach twist at the fear that had sprung up on Merlin's features. The warlock was afraid of the Prince's condemnation.

Well, this hadn't been what Arthur had planned when he had decided to keep Merlin's secret hidden. The Prince had been waiting for the right opportunity to tell Merlin that he already knew of the warlock's secret and then Arthur would have watched Merlin sputter in amusement.

Merlin had not known that Arthur had used a recent hunting trip as an excuse to go visit Hunith. He had taken two Knights along with him, Knights that Merlin didn't know very well, which meant Merlin was left none the wiser about the trip. He had left the Knights to hunt for game while he'd visited Hunith. She had agreed remarkably easily to tell Arthur the truth. Then again that could have been because Arthur himself had asked her directly and hadn't shunned Merlin even when suspicious. Whatever the case, Arthur now had majority of the facts on his side...of course no one except Hunith knew that...yet.

However, at the moment things were looking bad. He had to be careful how he went about this. A haphazard plan forming in his mind Arthur waited for his father to acknowledge him.

"Arthur...your servant has been accused of magic...no not accused he was caught doing magic."

The Prince waited to hear who caught Merlin doing magic but Uther was not forthcoming so Arthur asked, "Are you absolutely certain it was Merlin?"

Uther's eyes narrowed as he said, "Yes, I am, because I was the one who caught him doing magic. Your servant is a sorcerer!"

Arthur's eyes widened. Well, plan A of playing on Merlin's stupidity and clumsiness to acquit the warlock had been thrown out the proverbial window.

Time for plan B...well there actually hadn't been a well formed plan B. So the Prince decided to make things up as he went along.

Arthur asked in a completely nonchalant tone, "So?"

Every person in the room turned shocked eyes at the Prince. Lancelot and Gwaine stopped struggling, the rest of his Knights' eyes widened, Merlin's mouth had dropped open, Gaius's eyebrows had risen up to the ceiling, and Uther...well the King looked thunderous.

"Have you lost your mind Arthur? I said your servant has been performing magic in Camelot. It is against the law!"

Arthur tilted his head slightly and said, "Maybe the law is wrong then..."

Uther stood up from his throne angrily and Arthur's focus shifted entirely to the King. This would be the deciding moment. He would play on Merlin's loyalty and the King's mistakes to acquit the warlock. It was the only way.

"Arthur! Don't you dare! Are you going against your King?"

Arthur smirked and said, "No, I'm not. I simply have no reason to believe Merlin is evil. In fact, Merlin is entirely loyal to me. You may sentence him to death but he will free himself. However, if I were to do the same, the loyal idiot would probably burn at the stake even though he is capable of escaping."

Arthur gave a glance towards Merlin to see the warlock's shocked eyes. Arthur's smirk widened as he turned fully around to face Merlin with his back to his father. It was an insult to the King, but Arthur wanted to prove a point.

He motioned to the ropes around Merlin's wrists and said, "Take those off Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened even more and he glanced at the King. Arthur could guess at the furious expression on his father's face without turning around to face the King. However, Arthur was not giving in that easily. He'd be damned if he let Merlin be condemned for the amount of times the warlock had saved Camelot.

Arthur stared intently at Merlin and said, "Where do your loyalties lie Merlin? Are they with me?"

Merlin stared at Arthur and then whispered words so softly that it barely passed the warlock's lips. With one flash of gold across blue irises the ropes were untied and Merlin brought his wrists up to his chest, rubbing at the soreness but still staring at Arthur.

Arthur felt a flood of warmth flow through him. Merlin's stare was one of absolute trust. He was leaving his fate in Arthur's hands. The Prince then motioned for Merlin to stand and the warlock did just that. The guards that had been holding Merlin had moved away, in shock or fear Arthur couldn't tell.

The Prince turned to the King and wasn't surprised to see the mixture of shock and anger on the King's face.

Arthur didn't let the King say a word, "Father, are you that ignorant that you truly believe Merlin would not be able to escape from wherever you put him?"

Uther's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets and his mouth opened to say something. However, Arthur didn't let him. The Prince had been waiting for this opportunity from the moment he had learned of his father's guilt and he relished at the chance to put his father in his place.

"Yes, you are that ignorant. You were foolish enough to kill majority of the people who had even an ounce of magic in them. You pushed magic so far away from Camelot that in the end there was no one left to protect this kingdom from magical threats."

Uther once again tried to interrupt but Arthur didn't let the King get a word in, "No father, we were defenceless. No matter how much you believe that a mortal weapon can fell powerful magical foes it is not true. The only reason Camelot has survived these past four years has been because of Merlin."

Uther fell to his throne saying, "Are you telling me that you had known about your servant's magic all along?"

Arthur shook his head to the negative, "No, I just recently found out about it. But I have complete faith in Merlin. He will never intentionally hurt me or Camelot."

Those words rang out across the throne room and the strength in them shocked many and warmed the hearts of a few. Arthur stared at his father and said, "I see you don't believe in Merlin's loyalty as much as I do. Then I'll give you further proof of what he is capable of. What he had been capable of doing for all these four years but has never done."

Uther blinked and Arthur realized he had piqued his father's curiosity. The Prince turned back around to Merlin and said, "Merlin, I want you to go to my chambers and get me my sword. I left it there in the rush to get here. Oh and Merlin, I want the sword this instant..."

Arthur stared at Merlin blankly. The warlock looked a little panicked and glanced at the King again. The Prince felt a spike of annoyance at that and said, "Merlin, I'm commanding you as the future King you will get me my sword this instant!"

Merlin stared at Arthur and said, "Arthur..."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Merlin, prove your loyalty to me. It is not my father who is asking this of you. I am..."

Merlin blinked then stared at Arthur. The warlock then closed his eyes, whispered a few words and vanished from the room. Arthur heard the King stand up and yell, "Arthur! What have you..."

Arthur once again didn't let the King finish he just turned around and said, "He will return. I give you my word. I'm just trying to show you that this is what he is capable of. He could get out of any dungeon you place him in. Could have quite possibly destroyed all of Camelot if he so wished...but he hasn't done so."

That shut the King up. Arthur held unwavering faith in Merlin; it was the same faith Merlin held in Arthur. And true to Arthur's words Merlin returned with the sword from the Prince's chambers. Arthur took the sword from Merlin and sheathed it at his waist.

He stared at Uther and said, "Now do you believe me?"

Uther it seemed was slightly speechless but Arthur knew the King well. He was as stubborn as the Prince himself. So Arthur waited for the next argument that would arise. After everything that happened with Morgana, Uther's hatred for sorcerers had sky-rocketed, so Arthur knew the King wouldn't let this matter go that easily.

Uther replied with barely veiled anger, "Sorcerers are all evil! Magic corrupts them! They choose to practice..."

Once again Arthur didn't let the King continue his tirade, "Merlin was born with magic. He didn't choose to practice it, so your argument doesn't apply here. In fact, Morgana was also born with it. She had the powers of a seer, it was why she had those nightmares. I did some research and found out that seers are born with their powers."

He heard Merlin's shocked gasp. It gave the Prince some satisfaction to know that although he wouldn't have the amusement of seeing a sputtering Merlin, he could still shock the warlock speechless.

Uther raised his voice and said, "That is not true! I would have known about it!"

Arthur gave an empty laugh and tightened the web around his father by saying, "And what would you have done once you had known? Had her burnt at the stake?"

Uther replied immediately and clearly without thinking, "No! I would have helped her! I wouldn't condemn her like that..."

Arthur frowned, although he had succeeded in trapping his father he was utterly disappointed in his father's hypocrisy, "So you wouldn't condemn her...the person who has tried to kill you countless times, but you would have Merlin executed for saving you?"

The disappointment and anger was heavy in Arthur's tone. Even Uther realized that. The room had gone silent as everyone watched the scene with barely veiled curiosity.

Arthur spoke softly, but his voice rang out like a bell toll through an empty square, as though passing judgement on the King, "You seem to have taken a better approach to appease your guilt with Morgana's treachery."

He heard another soft gasp from Merlin and saw Uther's eyes widened. Arthur continued speaking, "I expected you to go on another Great Purge...but it seems some part of you realizes that Morgana's treachery is partially your fault. Something you never fully understood during mother's death. When my mother died you blamed magic and Nimueh for her death, but never yourself. However, in that case I'll admit you probably never fully realized the repercussions of your...deal."

Arthur had gritted his teeth while he said that. It had been a hard pill to swallow but if he ever wanted to be a fair and just King he couldn't always lash out at every offender. He needed to learn how to forgive as well. That was something his father had never learnt. It was something Arthur had learned from Merlin's mother. The warlock's loyal and forgiving nature was clearly brought on by his mother's influence.

Uther had gone pale and then he turned on Merlin in anger, "You! Did you tell him?" Arthur could clearly picture Merlin shaking his head in confusion behind the Prince's back.

Then Arthur saw his father turn on Gaius, "You gave me your word!"

Arthur decided to stop the accusations by saying, "No one in Camelot told me of this father." That was not a lie, Hunith didn't live in Camelot. Then again she hadn't known everything. Merlin had hidden a lot of information from his mother as well, in an effort not to alarm her.

Arthur continued speaking, "I figured most of it out on my own. That day, you gave me your word that you loved my mother and that you would never intentionally hurt her, but you never said that you had nothing to do with her death."

Arthur saw his father's hands wrap around the armrests of the throne in a vice-like grip. He had never wanted to bring this topic out. He had been trying to free Merlin using only the warlock's loyalty as his argument, but his father had given him no choice.

Besides, Arthur delighted in the satisfaction he received at broaching this topic. It had been eating away at him since he'd realized the truth of Morgause's revelations.

"I had always wondered about your hatred towards magic and I never fully understood it. But anyways that isn't the point of this conversation. Merlin could have easily allowed me to kill you that day. He didn't have any reason to save you and yet he still did. If I had killed you in a fit of anger that day Camelot would have been destroyed. Merlin understood that and stopped me from committing what would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Is this your way of repaying him for the countless times he's saved you, me, and Camelot?"

Uther just kept staring, his face a mask of sadness, "What happened with your mother...it wasn't supposed to happen that way Arthur. You must believe me..."

Arthur stared at his father intently and said, "That isn't the point of this conversation. The point is Merlin's acquittal."

Arthur was avoiding the topic. He didn't want to speak of it right now. If his father let Merlin go then the Prince might consider having a long chat with his father, but not now.

Arthur saw the small spike of anger in Uther's eyes as the King said, "Even after you know about your mother you're willing to trust him!"

Arthur blinked slightly surprised and disappointed, "Father, what happened to my mother was nobody's fault. It wasn't yours or Nimueh's. Neither of you knew the true repercussions of your actions. Besides, Merlin had nothing to do with that, he wasn't even born then."

Uther scoffed, "Nimueh had definitely known about the sacrifice! All sorcerers are liars and filthy turncoats!"

Arthur saw Gaius flinch and said, "No they are not. This is once again your grief talking. No not just your grief, you're taking out your anger on magic. Magic itself is neither good nor evil father, it is only a tool. In Merlin's case he didn't even have a choice."

Uther shook his head stubbornly, "I refuse! He will be executed in the morning!"

Now Arthur felt a burst of anger as he said, "Fine! If that is how you want to do this..."

The Prince turned to Merlin and said, "You will stay in the dungeons overnight Merlin...I apologize for that...but tomorrow when they take you to be burnt you will escape. I don't care how you do it...just escape. I do not want you gone from Camelot but I want you alive more than that!"

Uther's voice rang out across the room as he said, "He will do no such thing!"

Arthur smirked and turned to his father, "It doesn't matter what judgement you pass...Merlin is loyal to me and he knows that I do not want him dead. So he will do whatever it takes to stay alive. If he wants he could escape right now...but I was saving some face for you father! If the sorcerer escapes when being burnt then the people won't suspect anything of you. After all I'm quite sure half the castle already knows that you've caught a sorcerer. They'll be expecting an execution."

Uther pursed his lips for a second before he said, "I can't let one sorcerer walk free because you believe he is not dangerous!"

Arthur laughed, "I'm quite sure every single person in this room except for you father believes Merlin is innocent."

At that comment all the Knights and Gaius came and formed a half circle around Merlin. Arthur stood in the middle and smiled. He knew he had won already. He had no intention of sending Merlin away from Camelot. The warlock's place was by the Prince's side and that is where Merlin would stay.

Uther looked at them all then turned and looked at Arthur saying, "You feel very strongly about this..."

Arthur shrugged, "I do not agree with you repaying Merlin's efforts by killing him. He has done no wrong and I give you my word that he will do no wrong in the future."

Uther sighed, resigned. The King though did say very firmly, "If anything should happen Arthur, you will most likely be to blame. I hope you realize that! Also I may be letting him go but he will be under constant watch!"

Arthur smirked triumphantly and said, "He is always under constant watch. He is after all my servant and I highly doubt he wants to give up that position."

Arthur heard Merlin scoff softly behind his back, but he knew the servant would never seriously deny that last statement.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were sitting in the Prince's chambers staring at each other. Neither knew where to begin.

Merlin softly said, "Thank you Arthur...I know I've lied to you before but I just didn't know how to tell you about my magic."

Arthur nodded, "I know."

Merlin smiled and said, "When did you find out?"

Arthur smirked and said, "Your disguise that day in the woods was horrible. Besides I have a feeling I sort of knew all along but it just never registered. In the woods that day although I couldn't see your face I just had a gut feeling that it was you..."

Merlin blinked a little surprised then asked, "What about all the other stuff? How did you figure all of that out? I know you didn't know that before!"

Arthur's smirk widened as he said, "I asked your mother."

Merlin's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Arthur nodded, "Well…I wanted to see you sputter about once you found out that I knew about your secret…that didn't exactly go according to plan."

Merlin's mouth opened then closed, then opened again as he said, "But...she wouldn't have just told you all of that stuff about your mother! I'd told her..."

Arthur didn't let the servant continue, "She wasn't completely forthcoming. I had to pry it out of her when I realized she knew more about that incident with Morgause than she was letting on. Don't blame her for it."

Merlin leaned back heavily on the chair and sighed, "This is the complete opposite of the scenario I had imagined once my magic was revealed. I had assumed I would have been scared witless while trying to explain everything to you and YOU would have been the one who was shocked. In my more dramatic imaginations I even had you apologizing and thanking me…" Merlin smirked at that and Arthur chuckled.

"Well glad to turn your world upside down for a change! But seriously when I realized your secret it hadn't been that easy to let it go. Not only yours but also my father's secret. Your mother was very helpful there. She sort of calmed me down and told me that I needed to learn to forgive." Arthur paused in thought for a moment before saying, "Still...I can't believe you had been lying to me for four years!"

Merlin who had been smiling at the comment directed at his mother suddenly frowned and said, "I know but I didn't have a choice…."

Arthur nodded, "I realized that. Besides I already knew you were hiding something from me all these years."

Merlin's eyes widened at that, "No!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and said, "You're a horrendous liar Merlin…In fact if someone had come up to you directly and asked you if you are a sorcerer, you would have been found out in seconds. You're lucky magic is such a taboo topic around Camelot."

Merlin screwed his face up indignantly, "I wouldn't have endangered myself like that! I've been getting out of sticky situations for years!"

Arthur smirked and said, "That's actually because of me. I unwittingly gave you the cover of an idiotic and clumsy servant. That was why it was so easy for you to get away from 'sticky situations' as you put it."

Merlin pouted, "I can get out of someone asking me if I'm a sorcerer!"

Arthur stared at Merlin. The wheels in his head were turning. Arthur had been given the perfect opportunity to see a sputtering Merlin.

"Really…fine then. I'll prove to you that you cannot get out of it. Not now of course…you're ready for it now."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "Fine! Just you watch I'll walk away from it without my secret revealed!

* * *

Arthur was speaking to Guinevere about his plan. She hadn't been part of the people in the courtroom so she had asked Arthur about what was going on.

"I wasn't allowed inside the room. Rumour was that a sorcerer had been caught. What exactly happened?"

Arthur just said, "I'll explain later but first I need your help with something."

Guinevere looked curious and asked, "What do you need help with?"

Arthur had a wicked smile on his face as he said, "Just a prank on Merlin! You have to ask Merlin if he is a sorcerer."

Gwen's eyes widened fearfully as she said, "Arthur that's not funny!"

Arthur waved aside her concern, "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. You know Merlin well enough to admit that watching him blabber on shocked at your suggestion would be really funny!"

Gwen's lips twitched as she imagined the scenario and Arthur knew he had her. She just needed a slight push, "It's all in good fun Guinevere! It's not like he's going to be executed."

Guinevere sighed and said, "Oh fine…you are correct it would be sort of funny."

Arthur smiled jubilantly and said, "He should be coming around this way soon. You have to ask the question suddenly. He shouldn't suspect a thing. I'll hide behind here I have to see his reaction!"

Guinevere chuckled at the Prince's childishness but Arthur didn't care. He was riding on a high from his success in the throne room. So Arthur hid and lay in wait to see Merlin's reaction.

Merlin turned into the hallway and spotted Gwen, "Oh Gwen! How are you?"

Gwen smiled and immediately asked, "Merlin, are you a sorcerer?"

The reaction was priceless! Merlin's eyes widened, he backed away slightly, and started a litany of 'what are you talking about?', 'of course not', and 'you seriously can't believe that.'

Gwen's eyes widened to epic proportions, "Merlin...it was a joke…you…"

Merlin realized his mistake instantly, "Well…of course it was a joke…a really bad one too…anyways I have to go…you know Arthur and chores and all of that…"

The warlock meant to make a hasty exit except Gwen stopped him, "Merlin, you're not really a…"

"No! Of course not!"

Gwen's eyebrows rose at the high volume and too quick refusal. Merlin was also avoiding Gwen's eyes. And at that Arthur couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing.

Merlin jumped into the air at the sound and Arthur's laughter increased, "Oh that was good!"

Merlin realizing what had occurred scowled, "That was harsh! I was really scared…I could have gotten out of it…" The last part was whispered dejectedly.

Guinevere was now very confused, Arthur knew that so he decided to explain, "I'm sorry Guinevere but this sort of relates back to what occurred in the throne room. I trust you implicitly and so does Merlin I'm sure, that's why I have no qualms about telling you what happened."

Merlin sighed and nodded at the Prince who looked back at him for confirmation. Then Gwen was taken to the Prince's chambers where the whole story was told to her, not just the throne room incident but everything. From Merlin's arrival in Camelot to the present time. This also gave Arthur the opportunity to hear the whole story. Merlin's mother hadn't known all the facts, just bits and pieces Merlin had told her in letters and his minimal visits. The very same was later done to the Knights that had been in the throne room.

Arthur and Merlin's relationship didn't change in the slightest. The Prince had no qualms about teasing and insulting Merlin and the warlock had no qualms about returning the favour.

In fact, their friendship was strengthened even more since there were no lies impeding it. It foreshadowed the future that the prophecies spoke of...the very future the Prince and warlock were currently heading towards.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! Please review. Although the story is done I wouldn't mind hearing your feedback about it. As I've said before in another story, even it if it's been a year since this story was published please review! Thank you for sticking with the story! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
